User blog:Roranoa Drake II/Chapter 798: Sock Him In the Face + Giveaway Contest
Greetings ladies and gentlemen, Today we have been blessed with another chapter, so let's get started shall we? We start off with one of the best cover page requests yet. Hancock writing a love letter to Luffy. Awwwww :3 So it turns out that some of your guys' predictions came true afterall. The tonatta people did sabotage the marines. Oh look, Sengoku having a flashback about Corazon and then Law and Sengoku have a heart to heart moment. Now this is the part that made the chapter worth while. Luffy finally confronting Fujitora. Looks like the future Pirate King has finally had enough running away and is ready to show off the true extent of his 2 years training with Rayleigh. That elephant gun looked like it hurt. Even after his battle with Doffy, Luffy intends to give it his all. The conclusion of this arc is going out with a bang. So, what did you think? A master piece beyond epic proportions great decent meh Give me that Rebecca code Jess This is where things get interesting folks. In celebration of One Piece reaching its 800th Chapter soon, I’m holding a contest that has an actual prize. The prize in question is a rare Rebecca code that can be used for the mobile game One Piece Treasure Cruise (Available on iOS and Google Play). To those who don’t have the game, you’re probably wondering as to why you should pay any attention to this. Well listen up. You could sell this code for quite a bit if you were to win it plus it’s the opportunity to show off your artistic ability. http://i957.photobucket.com/albums/ae52/RoranoaDrake/Wikia%20Contest_zpsiozw2zez.png Yes you heard right, the contest is an artistic one. In order to participate a user must create a One Piece fanart featuring at least one StrawHat member with the number 800 drawn big somewhere in the background. The best picture (which I will decide though this might change) will get the code. If you are interested in participating say so below in the comments below. We also need at least 10 participants in order for the contest to commence. Sounds simple enough, but let me lay out some ground rules: 1. All art creations must be uploaded on imugur, photobucket, or DeviantArt ( I will tell you where to post them on a later date) 2. Please be aware that all art must be appropriate in respect to our younger audiences (so no hentai or crazy fanfics….) 3. Make sure your work is your own (Please don’t go stealing other people’s work. I would rather see your own work, even if they’re stick figures) 4. Have good sportsmanship (don’t go degrading others of their work) 5. Failure to comply by these rules will result in your disqualification 6. The winner will be announced when Chapter 800 is released I think I covered everything, but if you still have any questions (most likely the admins) please feel free to message me on my talk or on chat. Category:Blog posts